La 6ème Race
by Adelin
Summary: Cross over entre Saint Seiya et Stargate / Cross Over between Saint Seiya and Stargate
1. Départ

|Titre: La 6ème Race | |Série: Saint Seiya + Stargate | |Auteur: Adelin | |Chapitre 1 : Depart | |Disclamer : Bon les persos sont pas à moi, comme d'habitude, et sont | |copyright de leurs auteurs respectifs, soit la MGM pour Stargate et | |Masami KURUMADA pour Saint Seiya. Sauf Alex, lui, il est à moua. Dans | |ce chapitre, je reprends quelques idées d'un épisode de Stargate, donc| |lui aussi copyright. Voilà ! | |Si vous voulez me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic, écrivez moi à | |adelinlevrai@aol.com (N'hésitez pas, je n'attends plus que vos | |remarques) |  
  
Base du SGC, Cheyenne Mountain, le 3 Octobre 2002  
  
Alors que Jonas Queen venait de rentrer sur Terre, amenant avec lui du Naqquadriah qu'il avait volé, destiné au terriens, il apprit le décès du Docteur Daniel Jackson, suite à son exposition aux radiations du Naqquadriah instable, alors que le noyau en fusion d'une future bombe fonctionnant grâce à cette source d'énergie allait exploser. Jonas obtint le droit de demeurer sur Terre. Le lendemain qui suivit son arrivée, il se rendit dans le bureau du Général Hammond. - Est-ce que je peux entrer Général ? - Oui, allez-y, entrez Jonas. Qu'y a-t-il ? - J'ai laissé sur la planète d'où je viens quelqu'un qui m'est très cher, et j'aimerais pouvoir y retourner pour aller le chercher. - Voyons Jonas, vous êtes recherché, ne trouvez-vous pas ça dangereux de vouloir y retourner ? - Mais Général, si je n'y vais pas, c'est lui qui va prendre à ma place, et je n'ai nullement envie que cela arrive. - Puisque vous insistez, mais je ne peux pas vous donner un GDO, comprenez- moi, nous ne vous connaissons pas encore assez, mais s'il y à quelque chose que je préfère encore plus éviter, c'est qu'un innocent meurt. Je vais donc envoyer le colonel O'Neill avec vous. - Merci beaucoup Général. Le lendemain, ils partaient pour la planète de Jonas. Une fois arrivé sur place, ils durent faire face aux 4 ou 5 soldats en faction devant la porte, dont le colonel s'occupa. Une fois passé, ils durent se faire très discret, afin de ne pas être repéré. Ils se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment du centre ville. Après avoir entré un mot de passe, la porte s'ouvrit et ils débouchèrent dans un appartement qui semblait être celui de Jonas. A peine étaient-ils entrés qu'un jeune homme se précipita vers eux. - Jonas, mais où était tu passé, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Tout le monde te cherche partout, ça a un rapport avec l'incident et les terriens ? - Oui. Ecoute il faut que tu prépares tes affaires et vite. Nous partons et vite. Le jeune garçon fut surpris par cette décision, mais il estima qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il prépara les affaires les plus importantes qu'il possédait et il suivit son frère adoptif ainsi que l'homme dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité. Le chemin inverse s'avérât plus difficile que la première fois. L'alerte avait était donnée et le nombres de gardes avait été renforcé. Pour passer, ils leur fallut créer une diversion, afin de laisser à Jonas d'aller composer les coordonnées de la Terre. O'Neill eut juste le temps d'entrer sur le GDO le code d'ouverture de l'Iris avant d'être contraint de passer la Porte. Arrivés sur Terre, à peine la protection de titane pur s'était fermé que déjà des impacts ricochèrent de l'autre côté, des impacts qui n'atteindraient jamais leurs cibles. Alex fut émerveillé par l'installation. La première chose que celui-ci fit, ce fut d'admirer le logiciel utilisé par le SGC pour contrôler la Porte. Ayant été informé que le Major Carter en était la principale créatrice, il demanda également à voir ses autres travaux. Ce jeune homme, répondant au nom d'Alex, fut vite en admiration devant la scientifique de SG-1. Ce qui ne déplut pas à celle-ci. Quelqu'un appréciait ses travaux et surtout comprenait en quoi ils consistaient ! Après en avoir parlé au Général Hammond, et que celui-ci aie donné son accord, Alex devint officiellement l'assistant de Carter, et intégra, tout comme son frère adoptif, SG-1. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________  
  
Au Sanctuaire, les chevaliers s'entraînaient de pied ferme. Aucune bataille n'était prévue, mais sait-on jamais, un ennemi était si vite arrivé. De nouvelles recrues étaient arrivées et les anciens chevaliers de bronze, devenus chevaliers Divins grâce au sang d'Athéna, étaient chargés de les former. Certes, cela ne leur plaisait pas particulièrement mais on ne discute pas les ordres de sa déesse. Les chevaliers d'or quant à eux, étaient occupés à réparer leurs temples, et cela prenait une bonne part de leurs journées. Mais pour les chevaliers Divins, l'heure de la pause arrivait. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une pause : Saori leur avait demandé de venir dans son palais à 16H afin de discuter des problèmes du Sanctuaire. Ils étaient certes mineurs, mais il fallait néanmoins s'en occuper. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________  
  
Alex se trouvait dans le vaisseau de Thor pour un soi disant apprentissage.  
  
En réalité, Sam s'était surtout arrangée pour se débarrasser de lui : elle prenait des vacances. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, c'était il y a 4 ans, alors elle avait envie d'être tranquille. Elle avait donc appelé les Asgardes pour qu'ils le prennent en stage. Ainsi, le jeune assistant tentait à l'instant de diriger un de leurs vaisseau Aujourd'hui, Thor était censé lui apprendre à se servir du système de téléportation. Sa mission consistait à se transporter sur une planète, utiliser la Porte pour revenir sur Othalla, la planète mère Asgarde et de là, retourner dans le vaisseau de Thor. Pour cela, il devait programmer lui-même le système ainsi que les coordonnées.  
  
- Je crois que c'est bon Thor, j'ai presque fini s'exclama l'assistant - Bien. As-tu emporté des nutriments afin de te restaurer ? - Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai scanné la planète et il y a de la nourriture sur place. - As-tu bien pensé à mémoriser les coordonnées d'Othalla ? demanda l'alien - Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout prévu. Enfin j'espère. - J'espère pour toi, car tu sais que, une fois téléporté, je changerais de galaxie, tu devras donc faire tes propres choix. Et n'oublis pas, fais attention en entrant tes coordonnées, tu ne dois pas te tromper dans les symboles, tu pourrais te retrouver sur une autre planète, voir une autre galaxie. - Merci, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense avoir tout prévu.  
  
Sur ces mots, Alex s'approcha du tableau de bord, déplaça trois galets de contrôle avant de commencer à entrer les codes. Mais au moment d'inscrire le dernier symbole, l'indicatif de la planète, une fenêtre d'hyper-espace venait de s'ouvrir non loin d'eux et un vaisseau mère Goa'uld en sortit avant d'ouvrir le feu. Le vaisseau de Thor venait d'être touché de plein fouet. Plusieurs autres vaisseaux venaient de rejoindre le premier, et se préparaient à faire feu. Les boucliers Asegardes les auraient protégés plus efficacement s'ils avaient été activés. De plus, accidentellement, Alex avait entré un mauvais pictogramme, déclenchant ainsi sa téléportation. Le problème, c'est que les coordonnées erronées qu'il avait entré auparavant avaient envoyé le rayon de téléportation en plein dans la fenêtre d'hyper-espace encore ouverte. Ce qui fit qu'il se retrouva dans un lieu qui ressemblait beaucoup à la Terre. Plus particulièrement à la région d'Athènes. Il y avait fait un cour voyage l'année dernière et cela ressemblait énormément à ce qu'il y avait vu. Mais un détail ne concordait pas, il se trouvait dans un Colisée, or, les Grecs n'en avaient pas construits à proximité d'Athènes, par respect pour la Ville. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Thor, l'alien saurait s'en tirer, il était bien plus puissant que les Goa'ulds, mais lui, où était-il ? Ce lieu ressemblait à la Terre, mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la même planète. ___________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Dans la grande Salle du Palais d'Athéna, elle et ses chevaliers avaient commencé à débattre du nombre de gardes nécessaires à l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Quand tout à coup, survint un rayon de lumière accompagné d'un bruit strident. Cela semblait venir du Colisée. Aussitôt, tous se précipitèrent vers le bâtiment. Une fois sur place, il ne trouvèrent qu'un jeune garçon d'environ 25 ans. Tous se méfiaient, car ils savaient qu'un ennemi pouvait sans problème revêtir diverses apparences, où même, se réincarner dans un corps plus jeune.  
  
- Heu. Excusez-moi, pourriez vous me dire sur quelle planète je me trouve actuellement ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton qui exprimait le malaise qu'il éprouvait actuellement. - Je crois qu'il n'a pas toute sa raison, où alors il veut nous tendre un piège. De toute façon, on le réduira en bouillie s'il attaque, fit remarquer le Chevalier Divin de Pégase aux autres. - Bon, d'accord. Je crois que c'est pas vous qui m'apprendrez quelque chose. Et vous m'avez l'air pas très hospitaliers.  
  
Face à l'hostilité des occupants des lieux, Alex c'était équipé de l'arme de poing Goa'uld qu'il emportait toujours avec lui. A défaut de pouvoir les attaquer tous, elle lui assurerait un bouclier. De leur côté, les chevaliers commençaient à augmenter leur cosmos et avaient été rejoints par les chevaliers d'Or. Ils sentaient dans ce jeune homme quelque chose de différent. Comme s'il avait été la réincarnation d'un dieu, mais que le Dieu avait quitté son corps. C'est cette même sensation qu'ils avaient ressentis auprès de Julian lorsque l'esprit de Poséidon avait été à nouveau fait prisonnier de l'Urne d'Athéna. Et ceci leur donnait encore plus de courage, car ils savaient tous que leur déesse avait encore plus besoin de protection qu'auparavant. Alex eut juste le temps de lever son bras, paume ouverte vers ses ennemis, afin de créer son bouclier protecteur, avant que les chevaliers ne chargent. Le choc fut dur et le garçon eut du mal à maintenir son champ de protection actif. Autant d'attaques en même temps représentaient beaucoup d'énergies. Il ne s'aperçut que plus tard qu'il avait été blessé en plusieurs endroits, et ce, malgré le bouclier. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la femme qui restait en retrait. Il avait été contraint, l'année dernière, de partager son corps avec un Tok'ra pour que celui-ci ne meurt pas.  
  
Flash-Back  
  
L'équipe SG-1 était dans une base Tok'ra lorsque celle-ci se fit attaquer par une troupe de Chasseurs de la Mort Goa'ulds. Suite à cette première attaque, une bonne partie des tunnels qui composaient la base venaient d'être détruits. Et de nombreux Tok'ra avaient été touché. - Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda le Colonel O'Neill, d'un ton bien plus inquiet qu'à la normale. - Non, venez voir ici ! cria Carter au reste de SG-1. Un peu plus loin gisait par terre le Haut Conseiller Persus, à ses côtés se trouvait Alex. Tous deux étaient inconscients. - Le Haut Conseiller est mort, constata Carter. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre le pouls d'Alex quand celui-ci s'éveilla. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, tous virent que le Tok'ra avait pris possession du corps de l'assistant. - Je suis désolé, mais j'ai été contraint de fusionner avec votre ami, sans cela, je n'aurait put sauver mon hôte, et nous serions morts tous les deux. Mais ne vous en faites pas, et je m'adresse particulier à vous, O'Neill, qui êtes si réticent à la symbiose, je quitterais le corps de votre ami dès que j'aurais trouvé un nouvel hôte. En effet, le Tok'ra avait quitté le corps du jeune homme moins d'une semaine après.  
  
Fin du Flash-Back  
  
Et suite à cet évènement, il pouvait sentir les Goa'ulds. Et c'est justement ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait envers cette femme. Elle n'avait pas l'air mauvaise pourtant. Mais peut-être était-ce un piège, ou peut-être était-ce une Tok'ra, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de savoir.  
  
- Tekma'te. Kri kas'nik'tak kel'no'krim tal'bet. (Salut à toi. Je viens ici en paix et souhaite connaître ton identité.) déclara-t-il après s'être éclaircit la voix  
  
Athéna regarda d'un air étonné le nouveau venu.  
  
- Arrêtez immédiatement, il ne nous veut pas de mal. Escortez-le à mon palais, dit-elle simplement, sans donner plus d'informations à ses Chevaliers.  
  
Ces derniers furent étonnés par cette langue, qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre. Et ils furent encore plus étonnés que leur déesse comprenne ce dialecte qui leur paraissait si étrange. Après l'avoir guidé malgré eux à travers les pièces, il parvinrent finalement dans la Grande Salle, où la déesse ordonna à ses protecteurs de les laisser seuls.  
  
- Qui est-tu donc pour ainsi parler la langue Goa'uld? Demanda-t-elle - Je m'appelle Alex, assistant de recherche du Major Carter au SGC. Je viens de la Tori. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Etes vous une Tok'ra ? - C'est exact, je suis bien une Tok'ra, et tu es ici dans mon Sanctuaire. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler ni de toi, ni des tiens. Et pour ton information, tu te trouves actuellement sur la Tori. Racontes moi donc de quelle manière tu es arrivé ici. - J'étais à bord du vaisseau de Thor, le commandant suprême des troupes Asgardes. - Qui sont donc les Asgardes ? demanda la déesse, désireuse d'en apprendre plus. - Vous ne les connaissez pas ? C'est sans doute une des races les plus puissantes de l'univers. Ils résistent sans problème aux Goa'ulds. - Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'eux. Mais continue ton récit. - Je devais donc faire un exercice sur une planète, mais nous avons été attaqués, et je n'ai pas entré la bonne destination. Et j'ai été téléporté vers. Se pourrait-il que. - Je t'écoute, dit patiemment la déesse - Je crois que je sais ce qui se passe. Lorsque j'ai entré le dernier symbole erroné, je pense avoir été téléporté dans la fenêtre d'hyper-espace par laquelle les Goa'ulds étaient arrivés. Et le mélange des deux flux aurait put créer une déviation des molécules à la vitesse de l'hyper espace, ce qui voudrait dire, que je suis tout simplement dans une réalité alternative. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi vous portez le nom d'une déesse grecque. Dans ma réalité, les Goa'ulds ont copié le Panthéon Egyptien, et le fait qu'un Colisée se situe si près d'Athènes.  
  
A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que le plus gros joyaux du sceptre d'Athéna se mit à briller de plus en plus fort, sous l'?il alarmé de la déesse. Alex ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais à en croire la tête de la déesse, cela avait l'air assez grave.  
  
- Approches toi du trône, vite, lui dit la déesse d'un ton pressant  
  
Le jeune homme s'approcha de la déesse, qui appuya sur le joyau. Des anneaux les entourèrent et ils furent transportés dans ce qui semblait être une base souterraine.  
  
- Ici se trouve le matériel dont j'ai besoin pour notre sécurité, c'est à dire, des ordinateurs, un radar et un peu de matériel. La radar viens de m'avertir que plusieurs vaisseaux mères se dirigent par ici, et cela est mauvais signe. De plus, il semblerait que ce modèle de vaisseau me soient inconnus. Je n'en avais jamais vu de tels. - Puis-je voir ces vaisseaux ? La déesse appuya sur un cristal et un hologramme se forma, représentant les vaisseaux en orbite. - Je suis formel sur ce point, ces vaisseaux viennent de ma réalité. Je les reconnais, ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqués. Et il semblerait qu'il se dirige par ici, non ? - Tu as raison, leur destination semble être le Sanctuaire. - Je les ai vus au combat, ils sont redoutables. Et ils sont surtout très dangereux. - Ce que tu dis est très grave. Si tel est le cas, nous risquons d'avoir de gros problèmes. Même si j'ai réussi à reconstituer l'intégralité de mes troupes, et ce malgré les plusieurs guerres que nous avons menés contre Poséidon et Hadès, d'autres Goa'ulds. Tous mes chevaliers réunis n'arriveraient pas à battre les Jaffas que peut transporter un seul vaisseau mère, alors s'il y en a plusieurs, nous n'y arriverons pas. - Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de s'échapper d'ici, n'avez-vous pas de Porte des Etoiles sur cette planètes ? - Si, mais malheureusement, elle n'est pas sous mon contrôle. C'est Zeus qui la possède, et elle se trouve dans sa Ville Céleste. Et cette dernière est très bien gardée. Mais à moins que. - Oui ? Vous avez une idée ? - C'est vrai que je n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, mais, quand tu à parlé des Asgardes, je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être un rapport avec le Royaume d'Asgard ? - Oui, effectivement, c'est possible. Je sais que les Asegardes ont signé des traités avec les Goa'ulds les empêchant d'anéantir des planètes. Il se peut qu'ils connaissent les réalités alternatives et y aient protégés également des planètes, ou il se peut que dans cette réalité, les Asgardes n'aient pas signées des traités de protection mais de partage, ou tout simplement, il ne peut n'y avoir aucun rapport. Mais les Asgardes, dans ma réalité, donnent toujours à leurs protégés un moyen de les communiquer. Si c'est bien eux qui ont donné leur nom à ce Royaume, alors on doit pouvoir les contacter de là-bas. - En effet , c'est peut-être la solution. Je vais prévenir tous mes chevaliers, et nous allons partir pour le Royaume d'Asgard au Nord. - Bien, mais nous devons faire vite, les vaisseaux ne devraient vraiment pas tarder à arriver . Les anneaux réapparurent encore une fois, et les re-téléportèrent dans la Grande Salle. - Athéna, venez vite, on objet s'est écrasé dans le Colisée, cria un garde venant d'arriver Ils se dirigèrent tous les 3 à nouveau vers le Colisée et y trouvèrent un petit cratère en son centre. A l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouvait un petit galet blanc, comme les galets de contrôle se trouvant dans le vaisseau de Thor. Alex s'en approcha et alors qu'il voulut le ramasser, un hologramme en fut projeté. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un message que Thor avait enregistré dans son vaisseau.  
  
- Je suis Thor, comandant suprême de la flotte Asgarde. Mon vaisseau à été attaqué par des Goa'ulds, et ils ne devraient pas tarder à rejoindre le poste de contrôle. Alex, si tu reçoit ce message, sache que j'ai réussi à téléporter mon vaisseau dans la direction que tu as prises. Malheureusement, j'ai dût téléporter les Goa'ulds avec moi. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour venir te chercher, si j'arrive à échapper aux Goa'ulds. Garde ce galet, il te permet d'entrer dans mon vaisseau, mais il te faudrait pour cela trouver un endroit d'où te téléporter. Et n'oublie pas que.  
  
L'hologramme avait disparu. L'enregistrement du message avait du être interrompu par l'arrivée des Goa'ulds. Et Alex était désolé du sort que Thor devait subir. Tout était de sa faute. Il était au commandes et aurait du activer le bouclier avant de se téléporter. Il n'aurait même pas dut se téléporter. Il aurait du rester avec Thor pour l'aider. Tout était de sa faute et il le savait. Et ce détail n'avait pas échappé à la Tok'ra.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, et puis nous allons essayer de faire notre maximum pour le sortir de ce guêpier dit-elle simplement de sa voix la plus compatissante possible, essayant de réconforter le jeune homme.  
  
Mais à peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'il sembla aux personnes qui assistèrent à cette scène, qu'elle venait d'être parcouru par un fort courant électrique. Et Alex savait ce que cela signifiait, les Goa'ulds étaient arrivés, et la déesse avait été touchée par un tir de Zat'ni'ktel, une arme Goa'uld dangereuse uniquement à partir du 2ème coup.  
  
- Attention, protégez là, si elle se fait toucher une autre fois, elle est morte. Il faut que vous vous mettiez à couvert, je vais essayer de les retenir le plus longtemps possible cria-t-il aux chevaliers qui se demandaient encore ce qui était en train de se passer.  
  
Il ramassa le galet toujours au sol, et voyant l'armée de Jaffas arriver, il se prépara à se défendre. Mais cela s'avérât vite inutile. Il venait d'être rejoint par plusieurs chevaliers et savait qu'il pourrait lutter à leurs côtés. Mais déjà une autre idée venait de germer dans son esprit ; Il se retourna vers le Palais d'Athéna et réfléchit quelques instants, essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait apprit avec le Major Carter.  
  
- Mais bien sur, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus-tôt ! Ca devrait marcher, s'exclama-t-il. Rassemblez tous les chevaliers dans le Palais d'Athéna, je pars vérifier quelque chose. Essayer de tous y être dans 30 minutes maximum.  
  
Et il se précipita alors vers le palais de la déesse. Il aurait dût y penser plus tôt, il pouvait se servir des anneaux de transports situés devant le trône du Palais.. S'il y avait un vaisseau à proximité, il pourrait essayer d'en prendre le contrôle et s'en aller. Ca ne devait pas être plus dur à piloter qu'un vaisseau Asgarde après tout. Après que vingt minutes se soient écoulées, tous les chevaliers étaient réunis, la déesse encore inconsciente dans les bras de Seiya. Alex était en train de finir de vérifier qu'un vaisseau se trouvé à portée des anneaux.  
  
- Je vais vous expliquer mon plan, commença le garçon. Derrière moi se trouve ce qu'on appelle des anneaux de transport. Nous allons essayer de les utiliser pour se téléporter dans un vaisseau. Une fois à bord, nous devrons prendre le contrôle du vaisseau. Il y aura sans doute de nombreux Jaffas, les guerriers des Goa'ulds, mais toujours moins qu'ici.  
  
Un chevalier d'Or s'éclaircit la voix et avança d'un pas en direction du jeune homme.  
  
- Je me présente, je suis Masque de Mort, chevalier d'Or du Cancer. J'ai quelques petites questions à te poser. Pourquoi devrait-on t'obéir ? Pourquoi devrait on t'écouter ? Q'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas toi qui as conduit nos ennemis ici ? Qui nous dit que tu n'en fais pas parti ? - En effet, tu as raison, je ne vous oblige pas à venir, vous pouvez rester ici et courir à une mort certaine. Regardez là réalité en face, un seul tir de leur arme la moins puissante à réussi à rendre inconsciente votre déesse, pensez-vous vraiment faire le poids ? - Je crois que ce jeune homme à raison déclara Mû, avant de rejoindre Alex. De plus, il sait des choses que nous ignorons. Je pars avec lui.  
  
Et ils furent bientôt rejoints par Shaka, lui aussi convaincu que le jeune assistant ne leur voulait pas de mal.  
  
- Je pense également qu'il à raison. Si vous voulez mourir, restez ici, moi je pars avec eux. Au moins, nous aurons tenté quelque chose pour sauver Athéna, au lieu de se sacrifier bêtement.  
  
Les autres Chevaliers d'Or commencèrent à discuter entre eux. Devaient-ils les suivre ou bien rester ici afin de défendre le Sanctuaire ? Leur temps de réflexion fut vite écourté par l'arrivée des Jaffas devant le Palais. Ceux qui voulaient partir devaient le faire maintenant, tant pis pour les autres.  
  
- Si vous voulez partir avec nous, c'est maintenant où jamais ! cria Alex, tant le bruit provoqué par les Jaffas était assourdissant.  
  
Les chevaliers d'Or finirent par se joindre au petit groupe, Aldébaran entraînant Masque de Mort avec lui.  
  
- Mettez vous en cercle, et préparez vous au combat, on ne sais pas s'il y aura des gardes dans le vaisseau. Et serrez vous, il ne faudrait pas qu'on laisse quelqu'un ici.  
  
Alex, à l'aide du sceptre d'Athéna activa le système des anneaux. Alors que les anneaux les encerclaient, la Grande Porte céda, laissant les Jaffas entrer. Plusieurs tirs ricochèrent contre la surface des anneaux. Un flux lumineux partit de ces derniers avant que les anneaux ne réintègrent le sol. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________  
  
- Maître, des intrus viennent de se téléporter dans notre vaisseau. Que devons nous faire ? - Donne l'alerte imbécile, il ne faut pas qu'ils sortent de cette salle vivants. On n'essaye pas d'échapper à un Dieu. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________  
  
Dans la salle de téléportation du vaisseau, les anneaux venaient de s'activer . Les Chevaliers, Athéna et Alex apparurent dans la salle déserte, mais dans quelques instants, l'alarme serait donnée et les gardes se précipiteraient ici. Ils devaient profiter de ce court laps de temps pour s'organiser afin de combattre le plus efficacement possible leurs ennemis.  
  
- Et comment va-t-on attaquer ou se défendre ? demanda Aioros - Je suis désolé, je n'ai que deux armes, répliqua Alex, vous allez devoir utiliser vos techniques de combat, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'après ce que votre déesse m'a dit, vous portez vos attaque à des vitesses très rapides. Cela devrait suffire à les déstabiliser.  
  
Sur ces paroles, Athéna commença à reprendre connaissance. Certes, elle n'avait pas retrouvé tous ses moyens, mais son Tok'ra l'aiderait à vite se remettre. Et puis, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, déjà, une voix annonçait en Goa'uld, que des intrus s'étaient téléporté dans le vaisseau. Des bruits de pas commençaient à résonner dans le couloir.  
  
- Kri Tak, Sholva non maltec kri, somma une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. - Ils nous demandent de nous rendre, sinon, ils entreront par la force, traduisit la déesse pour ses chevaliers. - J'ai peut-être une idée, de tous leurs ennemis, celui dont ils ont le plus peur sont les Réplicateurs. Ce sont des androïdes ayant l'apparence de crabe. Les Goa'ulds n'ont jamais réussi à les vaincre, et ils sont très dangereux. Si on pouvait leur faire croire qu'ils étaient là, cela nous laisserait le temps de préparer un plan. - Alex, moi je peut peut-être réaliser ce que tu demandes. Je suis Ikki, Chevalier Divin du Phénix. Et ma principale attaque se nomme l'Illusion du Phénix. Je la sais capable de réaliser ce que tu demandes. - Peux-tu l'appliquer à beaucoup de personnes à la fois ? - Je pense pouvoir tromper une dizaine de personnes au maximum. - J'ai bien étudié les plans des vaisseaux Ha'tak, et je sais où se trouve la salle de contrôle du vaisseau. Si nous arrivions à nous y rendre, ton attaque, Chevalier, pourrait nous permettre d'en prendre le contrôle.  
  
Un bruit assourdissant provoqua le silence. Les Jaffas commençaient à défoncer la porte. Et celle-ci ne pourrait sûrement pas résister bien longtemps. Ils devaient préparer un plan, et ils devaient le faire vite s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de réussir.  
  
- Athéna, tenez, je vous confie mon arme de poing, je pense que vous l'utiliserez bien mieux que moi. Je me débrouillerai avec mon Zat. Moi et Ikki allons nous diriger vers la salle de contrôle du vaisseau. Athéna nous accompagneras, ainsi que les 5 Chevaliers Divins, décida Alex. - Vous, mes Chevaliers d'Or, vous protégerez du mieux que vous pourrez les Chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze. Ils sont plus faibles que vous, et auront donc besoin de votre soutien. - Mais Athéna, que devrons nous faire en vous attendant ? demanda Jabu. - Vous devriez vous divisez en deux groupes, un premier se dirigera vers les générateurs du vaisseau, afin de couper totalement l'alimentation, cela pourra rendre plus crédible l'illusion d'Ikki. Le deuxième nous suivra avec de la distance, pour nous servir de renforts suggéra Alex.  
  
Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de débattre le plan dressé par Alex car dans quelques secondes la porte céderait et ils devraient par tous les moyens atteindre la salle de contrôle. Mais alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, les anneaux s'activèrent derrière eux, laissant apparaître une dizaine de Jaffas, tout aussi hostiles que ceux se trouvant derrière la porte. 


	2. Changement

|Titre: La 6ème Race | |Série: Saint Seiya + Stargate | |Auteur: Adelin | |Chapitre 2 : Changement | |Disclamer : Bon les persos sont pas à moi, comme d'habitude, et sont | |copyright de leurs auteurs respectifs, soit la MGM pour Stargate et | |Masami KURUMADA pour Saint Seiya. Sauf Alex, lui, il est à moua. Dans | |ce chapitre, je reprends quelques idées d'un épisode de Stargate, donc| |lui aussi copyright. Voilà ! | |Si vous voulez me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic, écrivez moi à | |adelinlevrai@aol.com (N'hésitez pas, je n'attends plus que vos | |remarques) |  
  
Ce dernier détail venait de ruiner leur plan, et ils avaient un gros problème. Ils devaient combattre d'autres ennemis., et pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de ceux qui venaient de se téléporter derrière eux, la porte céda, laissant par la même occasion les Jaffas du vaisseau entrer. Et pendant le combat, tous furent séparés, tachant de s'enfuir coûte que coûte, afin de prendre le contrôle du vaisseau. Mais à part Alex, personne ne savait dans quelle direction aller. Cependant quelques chevaliers étaient restés dans la salle, afin de retenir le plus longtemps possible le plus grand nombre de Jaffas qu'ils pourraient. Parmi ceux-ci se trouvait Jabu de la Licorne, Aldébaran du Taureau, Mû du Bélier, et Kiki, l'apprenti de ce dernier.  
  
*****  
  
Athéna et Alex étaient restés ensembles. Mais sans Ikki, leur plan était ruiné. De même que sans autres guerriers, ils risquaient d'avoir de gros problèmes s'ils rencontraient un nombre important de Jaffas. Certes, ils étaient armés et pouvaient tous deux combattre, mais seulement un petit nombre de guerriers.   
  
*****  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, un bon nombre des chevaliers ayant réussis à partir s'étaient tous retrouvés, utilisant leur instinct pour sentir le cosmos des autres. Ils étaient une dizaine, mais ils étaient puissants. Cependant ils étaient préoccupés, Seiya manquait toujours à l'appel, et ils ne sentait plus le cosmos d'Athéna. Aussi décidèrent-ils de les chercher sans plus attendre.  
  
*****  
  
Seiya venait de trouver Athéna et Alex. Ils approchaient de la salle des commandes et étaient heureux de voir un chevalier avec qui ils pourraient partager le peu de chemin qui leur restait. Ils avaient décidé peu avant que Pégase ne les rejoigne qu'ils devaient faire tous leur possible pour réussir à prendre le contrôle du vaisseau. Le soutiens d'un chevalier ne pouvait pas être de trop. Ils arrivèrent enfin à proximité. Ils avaient rencontré quelques gardes, mais les avaient vite maîtrisés. Mais ils se doutaient que dans cette salle, la sécurité devait être bien plus élevée. Aussi, ils entrèrent discrètement dans la salle, bien trop facilement à leur goût. Sur le trône du vaisseau se trouvait un homme, recouvert pas une cape noire, une capuche de même couleur sur sa tête.  
  
- Oh non, mon dieu, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que l'on se téléporte dans son vaisseau ?! dit Alex, d'un ton catastrophé ! - Il a raison, on n'infiltre pas aussi facilement mon vaisseau. L'homme venait de se lever, cachant toujours son visage. Je suis Anubis, dieu suprême des Goa'ulds. Et je vais anéantir les larves que vous êtes.  
  
Il leva sa main droite, et autour de celle-ci se trouvait une arme de poing Goa'uld, mais elle ne ressemblait en rien, ci ce n'est par la forme, à celle dont se servait actuellement Athéna, qui était doré, et dont le cristal était orange. Non, la sienne était noire. Et le cristal était de même couleur.  
  
- Je vois que mon arme de poing, renforcée au Naqquadriah vous intéresse !? N'est-elle pas magnifique ? Et vous n'avez encore pas pu admirer sa puissance destructrice !  
  
Seiya n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Sa déesse venait d'être éjectée dans le couloir le plus proche. Et en essayant de la sauver, il venait de la rejoindre, lui aussi, inconscient. Alex se retrouvait maintenant seul face au faux dieu, Anubis. Et alors que tout semblait perdu, tous deux entendirent un bruit très étrange. On aurait dit que quelqu'un creusait dans les parois du mur. Puis des trous se formèrent, laissant s'échapper des crabes de métal, des centaines de crabes de métal. Anubis, apeuré activa sur le champ son bouclier. Il croyait pourtant avoir des défenses suffisamment puissantes pour empêcher les Réplicateurs d'infiltrer son vaisseau. Mais pour Alex, les Réplicateurs disparurent bientôt, pour laisser place aux Chevaliers Divins, ainsi qu'a quelques Chevaliers d'Or et au deux chevaliers d'Argent. Alors il comprit ce qui était en train de se produire. Ikki appliquait son illusion à Anubis.  
  
- Désolé si tu as dût subir une partie de mon attaque, mais j'ai préféré l'utiliser sur toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle avant d'entrer. - Ce n'est rien. Mais il faut faire vite, il à activé son bouclier, et même si tu peux tenir longtemps, il empêchera l'illusion rapidement. Allez vous occupez d'Athéna et de Seiya, ils sont dans le couloir à droite. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici.  
  
Il se dirigea vers le panneau de contrôle et entra quelques paramètres avant que se crée un écran holographique. Un bon nombre de symboles Goa'ulds apparurent sur ce dernier. Puis après les avoir traduis, Alex partit en courant vers un des couloirs.  
  
-Coupez le courant le plus rapidement possible. Vous avez environ dix minutes avant que son bouclier n'empêche l'attaque. Je m'occupe du reste, dit-il, avant de disparaître dans le dédale de chemins possibles.  
  
Il se dirigea vers une autre salle de téléportation. Et après s'être assuré des paramètres qu'il avait entré précédemment, il activa le système de téléportation. Il se retrouva dans une sorte de hall blanc et gris, avec pour seul objet présent, un socle blanc, légèrement incliné vers lui. Il s'en approcha et y déposa le galet de contrôle qui était apparut dans le Colisée. Il fût à nouveau téléporté, et apparut cette fois dans la salle de contrôle du vaisseau de Thor. Encore une fois, il plaça le galet sur le tableau de bord et l'écran holographique apparut. Il entra des paramètres puis déplaça deux autres galets. L'écran afficha un plan du vaisseau Goa'uld. Mais aussitôt affiché, un symbole Asgarde apparut sur le coin supérieur gauche de l'écran et se mit à clignoter.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font, je ne pourrais jamais les téléporter à temps si ils ne se dépêchent pas un peu. Tant que le bouclier est activé, je peux juste scanner le vaisseau. Tiens, d'ailleurs, où en sont-ils ?  
  
Il activa une commande qui zooma sur le chemin sur le chemin menant à la salle du générateur. Une dizaine de formes bleus apparurent alors sur le tracé. Mais au prochain carrefour une troupe de Jaffas, représentés en rouge, allaient les rejoindre. Et ils étaient bien plus nombreux que les chevaliers. Alex se précipita sur un cercle tracé au sol, après avoir entré des commandes sur le tableau de bord. Dès qu'il eut franchi les limites du cercle, il apparut devant les chevaliers.  
  
- Attention, prenez tout de suite à gauche, si vous continuez tout droit, vous allez tomber sur des Jaffas en très grand nombre. - Alex ? C'est toi ? demanda le Chevalier du Cygne. - Oui, enfin un hologramme, je vous parle à partir du vaisseau de Thor. Une fois que vous serez arrivés au bout du couloir, prenez à droite, puis tout droit. Il disparut et réapparut presque immédiatement, dépêchez vous, l'ordinateur de bord viens de me signaler que les signaux vitaux d'Athéna et de Pégase ont encore diminués et je ne peut les téléporter tant que le bouclier est activé. Je vais essayer de faire diversion pour distraire les gardes, mais.  
  
Il fut parcouru que la même décharge qu'Athéna quelques heures auparavant avant de disparaître de la vue des chevaliers. Ils ignoraient ce qui c'était passé, mais ils se doutait que cela ne présageait rien de bon, aussi, ils décidèrent d'accélérer le pas.  
  
*****  
  
Dans le vaisseau de Thor, Alex gisait par terre, il venait d'être touché par un tir de Zat. Une jeune femme avait tiré et restait en retrait par rapport à son corps. Cette femme, c'était Sarah, alias Osiris. Elle était l'une des assistantes de Daniel Jackson avant que celle-ci ne trouve une urne Goa'uld et que celui emprisonné à l'intérieur ne prenne possession de son corps. Les Chevaliers arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle du générateur, et après l'avoir défoncée, ils décidèrent de lancer leurs attaques afin de neutraliser la machine. Aussitôt que le générateur fût détruit, tout dans le vaisseau s'éteint. Et les réacteurs de celui-ci coupés d'énergie, il commença à plonger vers la planète.  
  
***** Dans le vaisseau de Thor, Osiris et ses Jaffas étaient en train d'essayer de comprendre la signification des symboles sur le tableau de bord lorsqu'un signal apparut sur l'écran. Puis la voix de Thor se fit entendre.  
  
- Boucliers Goa'ulds désactivés. Début de la téléportation programmée dans l'ordinateur dans la salle de téléportation n°1. - Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? cria Osiris à ses gardes. Allez voir, immédiatement.  
  
*****  
  
Shun et quelques Chevaliers d'Or étaient restés auprès d'Athéna et de Seiya. Et ceux-ci allaient de plus en plus mal. Mais ils disparurent en un éclair blanc sous leurs yeux. Et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, ils furent eux aussi entourés du halo blanc. Les Chevaliers Divins essayaient de retrouver le chemin de la salle de contrôle. Ils étaient perdus dans le dédale du vaisseau. Mais eux aussi disparurent tous dans cette même lumière blanche. Ikki n'en pouvait plus. Le bouclier d'Anubis lui demandait de plus en plus d'énergie pour pouvoir porter son attaque. Et alors que le Goa'uld finit par y résister, le chevalier disparut à son tour. La salle dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés étaient maintenant calme. Les chevaliers présents avaient battus les Jaffas, même si, pour cela, un des leurs, Jabu de la Licorne avait dut se sacrifier. A leur tour, ils furent téléporté, réunissant tous les chevaliers et leur déesse dans une même salle.  
  
*****  
  
Ales commençait à reprendre connaissance. Osiris était trop occupé(e - Ben oui, je sais pas, l'hôte est une femme, mais le symbiote est un mâle.) pour s'en apercevoir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'?il à l'écran ce qui lui permit de voir que tous les chevaliers et Athéna avaient bien été téléportés. Il aurait très bien put la tuer si elle avait été de l'autre réalité, mais celle-ci venait de la même que lui, et il avait entendu parler d'elle. Elle était amoureuse de Daniel, et lui avait sauvé la vie. Et par respect pour lui, il n'en ferait donc rien. Il devait quand même trouver un moyen de la neutraliser, le temps de s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Et c'est à ce moment qu'arriva l'évènement qu'il attendait pour agir. L'écran se modifia et se configura pour recevoir une transmission. A l'écran apparut Anubis, ordonnant au vaisseau de se rendre. Il en profita pour sauter sur Osiris. Avec du mal, il réussit grâce à l'effet de surprise à lui dérober son Zat et à lui tirer dessus. Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Alex interrompit la communication avec le vaisseau ennemi en déplaçant un galet. Puis il se dirigea en courant vers la salle de téléportation. Il y trouva les Jaffas abattus par les Chevaliers. Par terre, gisaient trois corps. Celui d'Athéna, celui de Seiya, et enfin, celui du défunt Jabu. Mais il y a une personne qu'il n'avait même pas remarquée. Dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait une personne, ou plutôt un alien de petite taille, dont la peau approché de la couleur grise. Thor s'approcha d'eux. Il y eut un moment de silence, lorsque les Chevaliers découvrirent Thor.  
  
- Je vous présente Thor, commandant suprême de la flotte Asgarde, s'exclama Alex, redevenu joyeux pour quelques instants. Mais il revint vite à la grave réalité. Il faut faire quelque chose pour eux Thor. Il faut au plus vite rentrer sur Terre. On devrait pouvoir les sauver là-bas. - Nous pouvons être sur Terre dans quelques heures si tout se passe bien, répondit l'alien.  
  
Après avoir téléporté Osiris toujours inconscient(e), ils ouvrirent une fenêtre d'hyper-espace et y téléportèrent les vaisseaux mère goa'ulds, avant de subir le même procédé. Après leur passage, la fenêtre se referma presque instantanément.  
  
- Thor, déposez nous sur la première planète équipée d'une porte que nous croiserons, c'est urgent, Athéna n'en a plus pour longtemps, demanda l'assistant - Bien, j'active immédiatement les scanners, répondit simplement l'alien  
  
Après avoir semé les Goa'ulds et que se soit écoulé une dizaine de minutes, l'ordinateur de bord fit sortir le vaisseau de l'hyper-espace et s'approcha d'une planète.  
  
- C'est la première planète qui ne présente pas de signes hostiles. Nous nous quittons ainsi, jeune Alex, mais j'espère que nos chemins se recroiseront par le futur. - Moi aussi, Thor, je l'espère. - Alex, s'exclama Shun, je ne sens presque plus son pouls. Je ne sais pas où tu nous conduit, mais il faut y aller maintenant.  
  
A peine le chevalier d'Andromède avait-il fini sa phrase qu'ils disparaissaient pour réapparaître dans une grande prairie, au milieu des bois. En son centre se trouvait la Porte des Etoiles, avec, à ses côtés, le DHD. Alex courut vers le panneau de contrôle, suivi de près par les Chevaliers.  
  
- Ne vous approchez pas trop de la Porte, quand elle s'activera, elle pourrait vous désintégrer en moins d'un millième seconde.  
  
Il commença à entrer les sept symboles sur le cadran, tandis que les chevrons devenaient rouges. Une fois les sept chevrons enclenchés, il appuya sur le dôme central qui s'illumina en même temps que le tourbillon créé par l'ouverture du vortex finissait d'établir le passage.  
  
- Attendez quelques secondes encore, cria Alex au chevaliers prêts à franchir ce passage dont ils ignoraient tout.  
  
Il sortit de sa poche un petit boîtier sur lequel il entra un code vital pour eux, sans celui-ci, l'iris protégeant la Porte de la Terre ne se serait pas ouvert et ils auraient été tués par le choc.  
  
- Dépêchez vous, on a plus de temps à perdre. N'ayez pas peur, vous avez juste à traverser la Porte.  
  
Les Chevaliers, après avoir quelque peu hésité devant la surface bleutée, la franchirent et quittèrent cette plaine verdoyante, pour se retrouver dans la base militaire de SGC.  
  
- Mais, Alex, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qui sont ces gens, questionna aussitôt le général Hammond. - Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Il nous faut une équipe médicale de toute urgence. Cette Tok'ra va mourir d'ici peu.  
  
Une Equipe médicale est demandée en salle d'embarquement, au niveau 28, une équipe médicale au niveau 28  
  
Athéna fut transportée à l'infirmerie, escortée par ses Chevaliers, Alex, et SG-1, désireux d'en savoir plus sur l'identité de la jeune femme.  
  
- Elle est très faible, déclara le docteur Fraiser après l'avoir examiné. Elle ne devrait pas pouvoir passer la nuit, et si on ne trouve pas rapidement un nouvel hôte, le Tok'ra mourra aussi - Moi, ou un des autres Chevaliers ne pourrions pas devenir son hôte ? demanda Seiya - Je ne connais pas votre métabolisme, et je ne sais pas si un Tok'ra pourrait y résider. - Quand au personnel du SGC, nous ne pouvons pas confier ce rôle à n'importe qui, quelqu'un de SG-1 serait le plus qualifié, répondit le général Hammond. Moi, je ne peut pas me permettre de servir d'hôte, un Tok'ra ne peut commander cette base. Sam, Jack et Alex ont déjà fusionné avec un Tok'ra et ne peuvent renouveler cette expérience. Teal'c ne peut pas puisqu'il est un Jaffa. Quand à Jonas, il est encore faible suite à l'opération de sa tumeur. - Quoi ?! Jonas avait une tumeur ? - Oui, suite à une expérience de Nirti sur lui, mais vous étiez déjà parti. Mais le fait est qu'il est trop faible pour supporter une symbiose. - Mais il faut pourtant faire quelque chose pour elle, on ne peut pas la laisser mourir comme ça ! s'exclama Alex  
  
Personne ne répondit à cela et tous contemplèrent le corps de la déesse. Mais ils furent interrompus lorsque toute l'installation électrique sembla défaillir et que toutes les lampes se mirent à vaciller.  
  
- Moi, je peut peut-être l'aider, déclara une voix derrière eux.  
  
Là où quelques instants auparavant ne se trouvait rien, se trouvait maintenant un homme, vêtu d'un pull ainsi que d'un pantalon, tous deux blancs. Devant cette apparition, le silence ne fit que s'alourdir. C'est Teal'c qui le brisa finalement.  
  
- Content de vous revoir, Daniel Jackson. - Moi aussi Teal'c , même si j'aurais préféré que ce fut dans d'autres circonstances. - C'est marrant, on vous avez pas revu depuis que vous étiez sensé stopper l'attaque d'Anubis sur Abydos ! s'exclama Jack, sur ton mêlé de reproches et d'amusement. - Je sais Jack, ne remuez pas le couteau dans la plaie. J'ai essayé mais Oma m'as rappelé. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, j'aurais certes empêché Anubis d'attaquer mais je n'aurais pu le détruire. De plus, rien que le fait d'avoir tenté de l'attaquer m'a mis en mauvaise posture. Le conseil des anciens à voulu me faire régresser, mais il s'avère qu'ils ont finalement encore besoin de moi. - Excusez moi, Daniel, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, fit remarquer Sam - Ce n'est pas compliqué. Il semblerait que le fait qu'Anubis ait détruit Abydos les ai forcé à s'occuper de son cas. Et pour cela, ils ont besoin de savoir ce qui c'est passé. J'ai découvert qu'Anubis était un Goa'uld s'étant élevé. Les Anciens ont essayé de le faire régresser mais ont échoué : il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Aussi, ils désireraient que je reprenne forme humaine quelques instants, afin de recueillir le Tok'ra . Puis, nous referions tous deux l'Ascension. Cela leur permettrait d'étudier le phénomène, et de sauver le Tok'ra. - Quelqu'un pourrait-il nous expliquer ce que tout ceci signifie ? questionna Shun. Qu'est-ce qu'un Tok'ra ? Et où somme nous ? -Bon, je vais vous expliquer, décida Alex. Un Tok'ra, tout comme les Goa'ulds sont des larves parasitaires, qui vivent dans des hôtes. Dans votre cas, Athéna est un Tok'ra, mais Saori est son hôte, vous comprenez ? Les Tok'ra sont des Goa'ulds, mais qui combattent pour le bien. Alors que les Goa'ulds asservissent le corps qui les abritent, les Tok'ra partagent ce corps en parfaite égalité. Quand à ce lieu, vous êtes sur terre, la même que celle où vous viviez, mais dans une autre dimension. Ici, nous somme à l'abri.  
  
Un bip continu les interrompit.  
  
- Oh mon dieu, c'est Athéna, elle est en train de mourir . Daniel, si vous voulez agir, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! déclara le docteur Fraiser, augmentan,t le débit de la perfusion reliée au bras de Saori. - Vous avez raison, il faut que j'agisse.  
  
Un halo blanc le recouvrit, puis disparut. Il semblait certes le même, mais il était redevenu humain. Saori fut comme prise de convulsions. Daniel s'approcha, sachant ce qui se passait. Il s'approcha de la bouche de la jeune fille, maintenant ouverte. Le Tok'ra ne tarda à en sortir, et à se précipiter vers la gorge de Daniel. A peine cette cérémonie finie, alors que Daniel allait s'évanouir par terre, il disparut dans la même lumière blanche qui l'avait entouré quelques secondes auparavant. Saori, quand à elle, gisait là, morte. Beaucoup de chevaliers retenaient leurs larmes, alors que certains, les plus proches, pleuraient ouvertement. Apres quelques minutes, les chevaliers se reprirent quelque peu.  
  
- Nous devons retourner sur notre planète. Nous devons lui donner les funérailles qu'elle mérite, dans son Sanctuaire, déclara Pégase, a elle et à Jabu de la Licorne - Mais voyons, d'après le peu qu'on m'as expliqué, c'est grâce aux Asgardes que vous avez pu changer de réalité. Nous ne pouvons pas les déranger comme ça, voyons, réprimanda gentiment le général Hammond. - Général, il y a un moyen, déclara Carter. On peux toujours utiliser le miroir que Daniel à découvert sur P3X233. - Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais d'abord, débriefing dans une demie heure pour Alex et les chevaliers. Je veux savoir qui sont ces personnes et ce qui se passe. Et j'en référerait ensuite au Président.  
  
*****  
  
Après le débriefing des évènements survenus dans la réalité alternative, et en attente de la décision du Président, les Chevaliers furent autorisés à demeurer dans la base. Ils se retrouvèrent tous, le soir venu, dans une des chambres qui leur furent attribuées. - Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? questionna Marine - C'est vrai, maintenant que notre déesse n'est plus là ? approuva Shina  
  
Un silence suivit ces paroles. Silence prolongé lorsqu'une voix leur répondit :  
  
- Mes braves chevaliers, qui vous a dit que je vous avez abandonnés ?  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix. Devant la porte se trouvait Daniel Jackson, l'homme qui était apparut, puis avait disparut presque immédiatement.  
  
- Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi. J'ai certes changé d'apparence, mais c'est bien moi qui suis là. Et j'essayerais d'être avec vous le plus possible. Bien sûr, je ne le pourrais pas en permanence, mon hôte souhaite surveiller ses amis également. Je dois maintenant vous laisser. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.  
  
Puis, il disparut, laissant tous les occupants de la pièce abasourdis. Ils décidèrent de stopper là leur réunion, et retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Ils furent malencontreusement réveillés tôt le matin par une alarme trop stridente à leur goût, surtout à une heure aussi matinale. Une voix, quand à elle, répétait à travers les haut parleurs qu'une activation non autorisée de la Porte était en cours. Chacun sortit de sa chambre, et se retrouvèrent dans la salle de contrôle, ayant suivi le flux de personnes dans les nombreux couloirs de la base. Peu après leur arrivée, l'immense anneau se recouvrit de la lumière bleue, avant d'être recouvert par l'Iris. Puis, plus rien. Seule la lueur bleutée persista alors que tout le système électrique semblait avoir été déconnecté. A son tour, la protection de titane s'ouvrit, laissant place à l'un des membres d'une race parmis les plus puissantes de plusieurs galaxies.  
  
- Ne tirez pas, hurla le Général aux gardes armés devant la porte, avant de prendre la direction de la salle d'embarquement, suivi de près par SG-1 et quelques chevaliers ayant cru reconnaître l'alien. - Thor, que nous vaut cette visite, demanda Jonas - Jonas, ce n'est pas Thor, lui, c'est Frayer, lui souffla Carter - Ce n'est pas grave Major Carter, la ressemblance est certes frappante pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de fréquenter les Asgardes. Mais la mission qui m'as été confiée est d'une importance extrême. Ayant perdu la trace du vaisseau de Thor durant la journée d'hier, nous avons envoyé un vaisseau à sa recherche. Le vaisseau à trouvé le vaisseau de Thor près d'une planète forestière, ainsi que plusieurs vaisseaux mères Goa'ulds. Mais tous étaient vides, le vaisseau de Thor y compris. - Quoi ? Vides ? s'exclama Alex, mais pourtant, quand Thor nous a téléporté, ils étaient tous là, lui comme les Goa'ulds. - Mais le fait est qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose entre temps. - Mais quoi ? Comment les équipages de plusieurs vaisseaux auraient-ils put disparaître comme ça, s'interrogea Jonas - Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, mais je compte sur vous pour le découvrir, déclara Frayer. - Mais pourquoi ne pas les chercher vous même ? - Nous avons de graves problèmes sur notre planète. Nous pensions tous les réplicateurs vaincus, malheureusement, il semblerait qu'ils aient vaincu notre piège temporel plus vite que prévus. Et nous avons à faire à une forme évoluée maintenant. Il va de soi, que maintenant qu'Alex sait maîtriser notre technologie, nous pouvons mettre a votre disposition un vaisseau Asgarde. - Mon général, la décision vous appartient, déclara O'Neill - Je pense que retrouver Thor s'avère une mission de la plus grande importance. Quand pourrons nous disposer du vaisseau ? - Il vous attends en orbite. - Bien, préparez vous au départ SG-1, vous partez dans une heure. - Général, l'interpella Shaka, j'aimerais participer, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, je pense, à cette mission. Thor nous a sauvé la vie, de plus nous pourrions prendre notre revanche sur Anubis.  
  
La petite foule des chevaliers approuva.  
  
- Bien, vous partirez également si tel est votre souhait. - Mon général, puis-je vous proposer quelque chose, demanda Carter - Oui, allez-y major, je vous écoute - Alex et les chevaliers pourraient partir à bord du vaisseau Asgarde alors que nous les suivrions à bord du Prométhée - C'est une très bonne idée major. Je contacte immédiatement le Pentagone pour savoir dans combien de temps il sera disponible. - Alex, voici la clé d'accès au vaisseau, dit l'alien alors qu'il donnait un galet à l'assistant.  
  
Frayer se dirigea ensuite vers la Porte, et d'un geste sur un appareil situé sur son poignet, celle-ci s'ouvrit instantanément .  
  
- Nous nous reverrons sûrement rapidement, déclara-t-il avant de franchir le vortex 


End file.
